


陆家嘴的羔羊

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff
Summary: All豪金融圈，玩法花哨，有肉有感情有社会，有一定的主题内核





	陆家嘴的羔羊

（题引）

你有去过外滩么，那里有个地方叫陆家嘴，有郭敬明电影里闪闪发光的建筑，可是当你不再作为游客，而作为其中工作的一员的时候，海上吹来的风也好，空气里金钱的味道也好，折射的太阳也好，都变成了无尽的黑暗，拉着你往里面走，不死不休。

1

“起床了。”

任豪拉开出租屋的窗帘，阳光如同一柄刺进来的刀，直接插在地上。床上的张颜齐还光着身子，被阳光照得拿手遮了遮眼睛，打了个哈欠，又侧身睡去。

这是一间十几平米出头的小出租屋，一个卧室，勉强够放一张床，一个衣柜，一张办公桌，床前挂着两人之前心心念念已久的互联网电视，墙壁刷的很干净，也没有挂什么烂七八糟的东西。厕所，浴室和厨房都是公用的，虽然说还算干净，但是到底是在南方，两人也都是南方人，最开始搬进来的时候，还是需要习惯一阵。

任豪此时身上是一套昂贵的西装，丝滑的衬衫底，轻绒的外套，紧身的西裤将他的下身绷的格外贴合，头发很精致地梳成三七分，打上昂贵的发泥发油，香水也是银色山泉，清冷却又充满诱惑，细腻发光的冷白皮，瓜子小脸上轻轻拍了淡妆，长睫毛下勾着钻石一般的眼睛……一切，都和周围贫穷且廉价的一切格格不入。

“几点啦？”床上的张颜齐言语里还满是困意。

“七点啦，我要去开晨会了，桌子上给你买了馄饨，记得起来吃，吃完你今天下午有个面试，别忘了。”任豪对着手机最后理了理头发。

张颜齐翻了个身，房间狭窄，他直接抱住了任豪的大腿，脸贴在他屁股上，来回蹭着。

“这条裤子很贵的，别蹭了。”任豪叹了一口气，小声跟张颜齐说。

“你晚上几点回来啊。”张颜齐没有理任豪，依然在他下身蹭来蹭去。

“没时间啦，我八点的晨会。”任豪理解张颜齐的意思，昨晚他回来的时候张颜齐已经睡了，自己已经有两三天，没有给他泻火了。

“好吧，那我再睡一会吧。”张颜齐似乎有些失落，翻身滚回了床上。

任豪已经走到了门口，想到今晚可能又要加班应酬，还是停了下来，转过身回到床边，用手扒拉了一下张颜齐，身体慢慢跪了下去。

本来因为晨勃的原因张颜齐就很硬，任豪只是轻轻拿小舌头舔了几下，那玩意就像弹簧一样跳了起来，任豪围绕着环状沟转了几下后，轻轻地含了下去。

“呜……”张颜齐像是死了一样瘫倒在床上，默默享受着这一切。

任豪上下吮吸着，没有清洗的腥味像是折耳根，一边刺激着味蕾，一边又有带着性激素的诱惑，任豪小心翼翼地，尽量不要破坏脸上其他地方上的乳液，也不要影响了昂贵的衬衫，一切，都在身体内发生就好，他没时间再重新打点一边外表了。张颜齐想用手摁住任豪的头，却被任豪打开了，也没有时间重新弄头发。

“呜……”任豪眉头一皱，滚烫的精液喷进他嘴里，他直接吐出了张颜齐的肉棒，咳嗽了两声，喉结划了两下，将那粘稠的液体全部咽了下去，像是吃了生的海鲜，表情让人分不清是难受还是享受。

“豪仔，上班去啊，越来越好看囡。”住在楼下的女房东尽力说着普通话，虽然还是带点上海口音，但是至少还是能听懂。

“是啊刘姐，我赶地铁，晚点回来再跟您聊啊。”任豪放下手中正在吸的那瓶为了掩盖用的酸奶，赔了个笑脸，转过头来就黑了下去，这个地方可不便宜，每个月，这个女人都要从他身上抽一万多的血。

任豪今年29了，对于金融圈子来说，他已经老了，熬不了夜，通不了宵，在圈子里摸爬滚打了四五年，却没攒出什么人脉业绩，同时期进入公司的人都跳出去做了互联网公司的财务或者战略，即使在圈子里，混得好的也已经到了买方或者升了VP，他却依然是最底层的员工。

想想，再不出去或者做出点什么，就要被裁员了吧。

刚毕业的时候，正在当打之年，年轻，有精力，有时间，还不用担心怀孕了请假，长得也好，名牌大学本科，成绩优异，虽然没读研，但是也够用了，几家用人单位争着抢着要，最后任豪选了一家外资券商，做了二级市场的销售，一切看起来都很美好。

2  
后来可能这个行业真的什么都是玄学，这么多年了，不抵VIP出身的同行天生自带资源，也不抵交易部和投行部，有自己的真本事，到哪都能赚钱。Sales，说是专业，说是表达能力，到底是一个靠人脉吃饭的行业，而没什么人脉背景的他，又不肯放下该放下的东西，混不出来，似乎也是天注定了。

家里躺着的那个，是任豪的小男友。两个人大学的时候小软件上认识的，那时候任豪还是个意气风发的少年，有个很漂亮的女朋友，深柜了二十几年，人家女方投怀送抱的时候，衣服都脱了，硬是把这个小年轻吓跑了，说是怂，还不如说，本来就不是一条道上的人。后来被甩也就正常，被甩那天晚上，也就破罐破摔，下了小软件，换了照片，看的还行，学校旁边随便找了个酒店就交出了一血。

张颜齐不是他们学校的，而是他们学校旁边一个三本的，不是上海本地人，来的时候一口重庆话，穿着大裤衩子，踢着一双人字拖，手里握着半只还没抽完的烟，酒店昏黄的灯光下，倒像是个打劫的社会青年。

看着蜷缩在床上，抱着双腿，浑身发抖的任豪，他轻蔑的笑了笑，长抽一口后捏掉了手上的烟，摁在烟灰缸里转了几圈，对着顶上的灯吐了一口缭绕的烟圈。

“哥哥之前没做过吧，先脱衣服吧。”张颜齐丢了一句，随手脱掉了外套。

“脱啊，难道要我帮你脱么？”张颜齐已经脱掉了上衣，他比看起来要更瘦一点，可能是因为头比较大给人胖的的感觉，但是真正脱了衣服，腰很窄，看起来没有经常锻炼，肚子上有一点肉。

“服了，你们这些处男真是麻烦。”张颜齐看任豪依然没有动身的意思，骂骂咧咧地说了一句。

张颜齐爬上了床，双手撑在任豪身体两侧，双腿将任豪的双腿分开，任豪还能闻到他身上的烟味，他略带厌恶的将头侧了过去，张颜齐笑了笑，脸贴到了任豪脸上。

“好香啊，娇兰的满堂红？”张颜齐的鼻子在任豪耳后闻了闻，准确地说出了任豪的香水名。

任豪有些吃惊，他本以为眼前的男生只是一个随便找来的小学弟，看穿的衣服，家境条件也不会很好，但是如果对男香这么了解，那么就只剩一种可能了。

“别猜了，我上过的男人比你想的多。”张颜齐对着任豪笑了笑，任豪看着眼前这个男孩，一对猫咪唇，一双下垂眼，刘海轻轻耷拉在额头上，如果不是他真的口中说着自己曾经的经过，真的很像一只温柔的小猫，让人心生怜爱之心。

张颜齐凑了上来，一边放肆地吮吸着他身体的味道，一边用舌头轻轻舔了一下任豪的耳垂，任豪感觉身体一瞬间如同触电一般，剧烈地颤抖起来。

“别害怕，没事的。”张颜齐看着全身发抖的任豪，似乎并没有停下的意思，顺着耳边，逐渐舔向任豪细嫩的脸，另一边，左手撑在床上，右手开始轻轻解着任豪衬衣的扣子。

“可以kiss么？”张颜齐对着任豪耳边，轻轻吹了一口气，问道。

任豪已经完全脸红了，下体梆硬，撑着那条紧身的牛仔裤，耳边绒毛被轻轻吹动，带着痒感，让任豪全身瘫软，失去了力气。

“你要是不说话，那我就亲喽。”张颜齐嘴角扬了扬，对着任豪那如同樱花果冻一样的小嘴，亲了上去。

任豪之前也和女孩子接过吻，但是那时候他是主动的那一方，接吻的时候，会有女孩子特有的那种黏软，而那时候，他是被动的一方，张颜齐的舌头就像是一个搅拌器，肆意在他口腔里翻滚着，唾液的味道有些蛋白酶的微甜，烟味变的更加浓厚，尼古丁的苦涩灌进身体，竟然真的有点让人上瘾。

上衣的扣子已经被完全解开，张颜齐将衬衫扒拉开露出任豪的上身，冷白皮就像是中秋的莲蓉月饼，两颗粉色的乳头则是这道大餐上点缀的草莓，任豪一直有在锻炼身体，薄薄的一层腹肌恰到好处，微微隆起的胸肌带着致命的诱惑，张颜齐还在吻着，右手轻轻握住了他的胸，拇指与食指，轻轻捏着那颗小草莓。

“呜……”任豪脸已经完全红了，像是胜春的水蜜桃，粉的能捏出水来，双手搭在张颜齐脖子后面，紧紧地抱着他，呼吸伴随着张颜齐的动作，一喘一喘的。

“虽然是处男，但是很敏感，很上道嘛。”张颜齐看着已经有些轻高潮的任豪，狡黠地笑了一下：“待会会很疼哦，哥哥千万不要哭哦。”

任豪咬了咬嘴唇，他大概也没有想到，他的身体会这么敏感，这个萍水相逢的陌生人，只用了不到十分钟，自己已经全身瘫软，任凭他摆布了。

张颜齐将脸往下贴，就真的像吃桃子一样，又舔又咬的，品尝着任豪的身体，双膝跪在床上支力，用手抽掉任豪的腰带，食指抽进内裤的松紧带，用力一扯，任豪的一切，彻底暴露在张颜齐面前。

“这么硬，应该挺不了多久了吧，要不我直接奔主题？”张颜齐看着任豪已经立起的阴茎，浊水一样的前列腺液正在一股一股地往外流。

“我想问你，为什么要把那里的毛刮掉呢？身上这么干净，就是为了出来勾引男人？”原本应当茂密的地方在任豪这里只剩下一片白玉皮，张颜齐倒是很吃惊，毕竟中国大多数的男性都没有清理那里毛发的习惯。

“怕脏。”任豪小声答了一句。

“怕脏还出来约啊，我看你是自己干净，但是想被弄脏吧。”张颜齐三下五除二脱掉了自己的的裤子，阴茎也已经充血僵硬了，直勾勾地对着任豪，任豪撇过了眼神，但是却又忍不住，想要偷瞄。

“来，双腿张开，自己用手抱住。”张颜齐轻声对任豪说着：“让我来看看，你的小穴是不是一样干干净净。”

任豪轻轻将双腿往外掰了掰，双手支着，粉嫩的私处，像是从未有人踏足的花园，却在此时对张颜齐城门大开。

“你到底是不是处男，这么骚，不像处男啊。”张颜齐故意用言语挑逗着任豪，他见过太多男人，他很清楚，这些人平时看起来很正经，其实本质上，越是羞辱他们，越是骂他们骚浪贱，他们就越兴奋。

真是奇怪的心理呢。

“那我进去了，疼了要说哦。”张颜齐利索地用嘴撕开一个安全套，熟练的套在下体上。

“你轻一点啊。”任豪后来一直后悔，自己当时为什么要说那一句话，但是，当时的他，可能真的特别怕疼。

张颜齐从包里取出一瓶润滑油，轻轻挤了一点，然后涂抹在任豪的后穴上，手指慢慢地，均匀的撩动着，任豪感觉有一阵凉意，从体下冲上头，像是触摸了史莱姆，丝滑冰凉。

张颜齐看已经抹的差不多，轻轻地，将手指塞了进去。

“呜……”异物感带着身体本能地排斥，拼命地将张颜齐推出体外，但是张颜齐的力气显然更大，手指带着冰凉的润滑，一点一点的，滑进了任豪的身体。

“应该是这里吧。”张颜齐似乎找到了任豪的G点，轻轻拿手指撞了一下那个小硬块。

“呜……”任豪第一次被人撞击那里，一阵从未有过的雷感冲上头，也说不出究竟是怎样的感受。

“你快点吧，我快不行了。”被张颜齐的手指捅了几下，任豪已经感觉自己处在巅峰前沿了，如果再不往下走，他可能就要提前投降了。

“没事，不丢人的，想射就先射吧，反正你射了，我该操还是操，多重高潮多有意思。”张颜齐听着任豪的话，反倒来了兴致，将第二根手指伸了进去，持续叩击着任豪的前列腺点。

一阵又一阵的快感，如同触电一样随着张颜齐的每一次敲打从后庭传来，任豪眼眶里已经有了几滴眼泪，不只是羞耻还是兴奋。

眼泪还没滑下，肉棒已经先行挺不住了，乳白色的精液如同摇晃过度的可乐，一股脑的全部喷了出来，溅在了自己的肚子上。

任豪大喘着气，下身已经失去了知觉，喷完的阴茎也耷拉了下去。

“好了，接下来该我爽了哦。”张颜齐冲着任豪一笑，没有任何预警，没有任何过渡，直接一整根插了进去。

“啊……”任豪感觉自己如同被一把斧头劈开了一样，下身剧烈地疼，但是之前的射精已经用光了所有的力气，他现在连抵抗张颜齐的肉棒的力气都没有，那种近乎麻木地疼，带着G点再次被冲撞的快感，一时混成了又甜又咸的海，将任豪整个淹没了。

“学长后面，真的很松呢，真的是处男么，我之前操过一个喜欢被轮的，人家被轮过好多次，都比你紧呢？学长是不是年轻地时候被谁强奸过呢？”张颜齐一边不断在任豪身体内来回抽插，一边还在用言语刺激他。

“你……你给我闭嘴，不要……不要拿这种事开玩笑。”任豪双手紧紧抱着张颜齐的背，用尽了最后的力气，却说了一句正经的话。

“知道错了，作为道歉，学弟肯定得让学长再爽一爽不是。”张颜齐说着加快了抽插的速度，虽然他腰很细，但是底盘出奇的稳，看来，确实是身经百战了。

任豪像是任人摆布的充气娃娃，被张颜齐换着各种姿势抽插着，疼痛感散去，肾上腺素的过度分泌已经让他眼泪伴随着汗水流了出来，嘴里跟着张颜齐的每次动作，或是呻吟，或是娇喘，本来就白的皮肤，在汗水之下，变的白里透红，活像蒸熟的虾饺，透着廉价的美味。

张颜齐终于停下了，看来，总算结束了。

他的刘海上也挂满了汗珠，他将阴茎抽出，剥下那已经装满了的安全套，任豪被丢在床上，双眼无神地盯着张颜齐。

“你干嘛出来约呢？”张颜齐穿上了裤子，拿纸帮任豪清理了一下，又点上了一根烟。

“我女朋友要跟我那个的时候我吓跑了，我想知道，我是不是喜欢男人。”任豪将被子拉了拉盖在赤裸的身体上。

“那你有结果了，你是喜欢男的。”张颜齐笑着，往天空中吐了一个烟圈。

“那我接下来该怎么办呢？”任豪像只受伤的小兔子，声音很低很柔弱。

“你有两个选择，要么混圈子，你条件这么好的，能找到很多愿意上你的人的，后面痒了就随便约一个安全的，有什么特殊癖好也可以慢慢找；或者，不混圈子，在软件上找一个真的爱你的男人，虽然这年头忠心耿耿的1不多，但是愿意等，总是能找到的。”张颜齐的烟似乎很劣质，很快又抽完了一只。

任豪盯着张颜齐，这一盯，就到了现在。

“其实他本性不坏的，之前做了错事，现在知道悔改的，也是真的爱我的。”任豪总是这么告诉自己。

陆家嘴的阳光照在他身上，今天，又是得过且过的一天呢。

3

任豪匆忙刷上卡，来到自己的工位上，搬起电脑就往会议室赶，还好，晨会还有2分钟。

桌子左边是似乎刚从哪个爆炸现场里逃生出来的研究部门和交易部门，他们要么是白短袖，要么是自以为聪明实则无比老气的polo衫，桌子右边坐了一排光鲜亮丽的美女，穿着精致，仿佛下一秒就要去秀场，两边对比，给人一种莫名其妙地妓院感。任豪拉出右边的椅子，加入了站街的队伍。

“研究部先说吧。”坐在最里面的大Boss同样一脸疲倦，桌子上的星巴克冷萃已经被喝了一大半，看来昨晚他也没有闲着。

任豪装模作样地记着研究部增持减持的结论，又似懂非懂地听着交易部那边今天准备搞什么期权债券联动，一直盯着手机，想着晨会结束后，赶紧给张颜齐打电话喊他起来。

没有客户，这些所谓研究与策略都是扯淡。

“好，今天就这样，最后，给大家介绍一下我们sales新来的员工。”大Boss突然开始盯着任豪看，眼神里仿佛在说着什么。

“大家好，我是刚进入sales的夏之光，毕业于北京大学光华管理学院，今年22岁，曾经做过券商，FA，主看TMT，非常开心现在加入二级大家庭。”

一个高高瘦瘦的男孩子推门进来，一对长腿，高档的西服与领带，如同雕塑一般削的下颌角，眼下一颗泪痣，金框眼镜，轻咧的上唇，透露着斯文禽兽的味道。

“我们部门又有男孩子啦。”Emma很开心地笑了出来，很长时间内，销售组都只有任豪一个男生，毕竟，这一行，女性总是更好说话，而能进来的男孩子，要么是VIP，要么就是有特殊的作用的。

“任豪带一下吧，光光之前没做过二级市场，你作为前辈，扶持一下。”大Boss直接派了任务，任豪点点头，又看了夏之光一眼，他明白，他这口饭，不好吃了。

任豪不怎么需要带夏之光熟悉工作，他们俩都清楚这一行是干什么的。

“前辈是要离职了么，去哪里呢？”两人在厕所遇到，夏之光话很直接。

“被辞退吧哈哈哈。”任豪装作释然地笑了笑：“祝你好运，这份工作不好做，有时候，总要牺牲点什么。”

“我知道，那前辈呢，前辈牺牲到哪一步了呢？”夏之光系上裤腰带。

“我啊，我凭本事吃饭。”任豪扬门而去，洗手间的门，重重砸在门框上。

“是嘛，夏之光是攻啊，难怪了，不是说他们那个圈子受大量过剩了，攻都是珍惜动物嘛。”小组里碎嘴的同事显然没有意识到任豪的归来，还在继续八卦着。

“我平时看任豪也挺攻的啊，真没想到他是受啊。”另一个同事继续说着。

“咱们圈子里也是受多，任豪倒是想走特殊客户，但是走不通啊哈哈哈哈。”众人哄笑起来：“难怪又招了夏之光。”

任豪像往常一样装作没有听见，继续带着耳机尝试给各种客户打点话约时间。

有个男生咳嗽了一声，她们才停下来，任豪眼角一瞟，是夏之光。

“谢谢。”任豪在微信上给夏之光打过去。

“不用谢，前辈中午一起去吃饭吧。”夏之光回过来一条。

“好，我请你吧，楼下健康餐？”任豪嘴角微微笑了一笑，回过去。

任豪夹起一块西蓝花塞进嘴里，水煮菜没有味道，但是为了保持身材，却不得不一直接受这样的饮食。

“前辈在恋爱么？”两人沉默了一会，夏之光最后还是开口了。

“没有呢。”任豪习惯了在这件事上说谎。

“都是一个圈子里的人，前辈就没必要瞒我了吧。”这个群体总有奇怪的雷达，当然，即使没有，上午听那群八婆一说，也知道了。

“有又怎么样，有没有对象对于这里的人来说，没什么区别吧。”任豪也不打算抵抗。

“这倒是真的，不过，对于自己来说，肯定会不一样吧。”夏之光夹起一块胡萝卜，利落的咬下一块：“我就是，在真正站稳脚跟，换工作之前，就不打算找，别祸害人家，或者说，我也愿意为他放弃这份工作呢。”

任豪苦笑了两声，没有再说话。

“你知道吗，我上一份工作遇到一个客户，三十多了，有妻有儿，当时直接跟我到厕所，说是要给我口，要是我答应他他就投。”夏之光两眼往外飘，像是在想什么东西。

“后来呢？”任豪知道结果，其实那些人说的有道理，他不是不想走特殊客户，只是他真的走不了，如果像夏之光这样可以走，是个人都知道是什么选择吧。

夏之光没有回答，吃了一块鸡胸肉，摇了摇头，任豪忽然觉得他有点憨憨地，不太像自己以为的那样，是个商学院油里炸出的老油条。

“我算你直系学长呢，你好好干，有疑惑地来问我就好，不过我也不知道什么时候就要被裁了就是了，现在市场环境不好，公司也不好做就是了。”任豪扒拉了几口紫米饭，跟夏之光说道。

“我认识一个客户，学长你下午要不要去见一下，如果能搞定的话，他一个就够你留在公司了，不过……”夏之光话语之间有些犹豫。

“我懂的，万一真的有需要，我再找你。”任豪苦笑了一下，没有回答。

“起床了么？”任豪用微信给张颜齐发去一条信息。

“起了。”张颜齐回复。

“那就行，记得下午去面试。”任豪又提醒了一遍，如果他被裁员，张颜齐研究生毕业这一年都是靠他养着，如果他也没有工作，就要吃本来攒钱买房子的老本了。

“知道了，爱你哦。”张颜齐发过来一个爱心的表情包。

任豪笑了笑，回了一个熊本熊比心的表情包。

“正好今天新同事来，你下午带着他去见个客户？”任豪刚把咖啡放到桌子上，Mena就给他下了任务。

“哪家啊？”任豪眼皮都没抬一下。

“伽式基金消费组刚空降了一个MD，国外回来的，说是美国哪个母基金的VIP，你们去跟他聊聊，争取从他那里拿点钱。”Mena对任豪很好，任豪经常自己找不到客户，他有很多客户，都是Mena介绍给他的，虽然她经常说是因为她仇男仇富，懒得跟这些油子打交道，但是任豪知道，是她一直在大Boss那里保自己。

“好的，谢谢，你把他联系方式推给我吧。”任豪给夏之光发去了消息。

“挺年轻啊，看起来估计跟夏之光差不多，就做到MD了，还是这是他儿子。”任豪收到Mena推来的微信的时候，看着微信头像那张近乎有点稚嫩的脸，问了一句。

“不知道，长得还行我看，听说虽然家里厉害，但是自己也很厉害呢，你们晚上跟他好好吃一顿饭，搞好关系，听说上面还有意思挖过来。”Mena暗示任豪。

“知道了，看我们光光表现喽。”任豪长叹一口气：“搞关系这种事啊，他比我厉害。”

“好了别说丧气话了，你想想你刚来的时候多好，你再看看你现在，老油条。”Mena轻轻弹了任豪额头一下。

4

“焉栩嘉，这是个外国人吧，我个人感觉只有外国人给自己起中文名才会起这么装B的名字。”夏之光也加了那个潜在的客户，看着名字吐槽了一句。

“不是，你一直说话都这么虎么？”任豪一时有些哭笑不得：“这一行大家说话都跟打谍战一样，恨不得披几层皮，你这说话要改改啊，跟脱口秀一样，会很没有礼貌的。”

“这不是跟你在一起嘛，要是跟别人我也就官方了。”夏之光语气里有点委屈。

“祸从口出，指不定就有什么人听到了，到时候出问题别怪我没教你。”任豪看着委屈的夏之光，觉得这个人真的挺憨的，应该走不远。

地铁有些拥挤，夏之光紧紧贴在任豪身上，两个人原本都想看手机，但是一只手扶着长杆，空间狭小，想看手机也没办法了。

任豪突然感觉，有人在摸他的屁股，他尽力让开身子，却发现是夏之光的手。

“干嘛？”任豪瞪了他一眼，这个玩笑有点过了。

“嘿嘿。”夏之光笑了笑了两声，但是似乎没有停下的意思。

地铁是个奇怪的地方，即使你身边挤得都是人，但是戴着耳机，低头看手机的他们，在轨道的轰鸣中，总是会习惯的忽略周围的一切。

这里都是人，但是这里却没有一个人。

“前辈屁股好软，捏起来好舒服。”夏之光悄悄说，其实，只要他不吼出来，周围都不会有人在意。

“你放手，快点。”任豪真的有点生气了。

“就不。”夏之光不仅没有放手，还直接将手伸进了裤子内，直接捏上了任豪的屁股。

任豪粗暴地将夏之光的手拉出来，毕竟一直在健身，他将夏之光的胳膊用力地砸到地铁的墙上，“咣当”一声，这一次，周围的目光汇聚过来了。

“对不起，别生气好不好。”夏之光终于意识到了自己行为的不恰当，可能对他来说，这还是头一次，有人这么明确地拒绝他吧。

任豪被人群挤在玻璃门上，仿佛随时就要被推出去，落到铁轨上，摔得粉碎。

“其实没有必要那么生气的。”任豪也逐渐冷静下来，可能还是自己实在太倔了吧。

他忽然想到了张颜齐的脸，那张丧丧的，每日带着颓废的脸，乖巧地对着他笑。

这个圈子里找个真正爱你的人不容易，如果有了，那就别吃着碗里的看着锅里的了。

任豪闭上眼睛，耳机里传来的不知道的是哪个女歌手的歌，他忽然有点困，忽然有点想赶快回到那个小出租屋里，点一大份麻辣水煮鱼的外卖，两份饭，和张颜齐一起吃完，吃完后就做爱，做完就洗澡，洗完趴在他怀里看美剧，看完一集，睡前亲一下，迎接第二天……

“前辈，到站了！”就在任豪快要睡去的时候，夏之光喊醒了他，他迷迷糊糊地，跟着夏之光，来到了伽式的大楼。

那天他们并没有见到这位传说中的焉栩嘉，对方跟他们约了另一天，两个人被甩在伽式的大厅里，一边听着前台小姐不断但无用的道歉，一边却只能回着好脸色，打道回府。

“Emma说如果没见到，那我们今天就自己支配吧，明天再跟他聊也可以。”任豪汇报了情况后，上面也给了解决方案：“你有什么客户想见么，我看看要不要约一个认识一下。”

“都说自己支配了，为什么还要见客户呢，我们自己去吃多好。”夏之光显然没有继续工作的意思。

“我们的工作不就是联系和维护客户关系么，这就是生活，所以我们没有生活啊。”这曾经是任豪拿出来发朋友圈的话，他对自己的这个结论很满意，觉得自己的生活的确如此。

“你真的太无聊了。”夏之光皱了皱眉：“我刚好知道附近有一家居酒屋特别好，走吧，我请你。”

“算了，我回去跟我男朋友一起吃吧。”任豪心情有些低落，没注意便说漏了嘴。

“我就知道。”夏之光一脸得意：“我就说前辈怎么可能没人暖床，是我冒昧了。”

“别讽刺我了。”任豪意识到时已经为时已晚。

“不过无所谓啦，男朋友什么时候都可以一起吃饭，之后前辈要是跳槽了，我不就没机会了。”夏之光反倒更得劲了，拉着任豪的手就要去那个居酒屋。

这是一家以武士道文化为主题的高档日料，日本师父在两人面前亲自料理着海棠菜，天妇罗，三文鱼寿司，乌冬面……任豪总是品尝不出来日料所谓的美味究竟在哪里，他是个四川人，张颜齐是个重庆人，这么多年，与其花费那么多钱来吃这些精致的菜肴，他们倒是更愿意找哪个角落里的火锅店，进嘴脆生的毛肚才是真的，别的都虚。

飘着桂花末的清酒散发着幽深的清香，暖黄色的灯光在酒上变成一个光点，两人聊着天南地北，聊着母校里奇奇怪怪的人，几倍酒下肚，酒面上的光点逐渐变得模糊，任豪脸逐渐变红，像是烤熟的白薯，逐渐变软变甜。

“你知道么，我不能走，我要是走了，我和他，估计就要在上海要饭了，讽刺吧，前几年，我也像你这样意气风发过呢？”任豪又灌下一杯酒。

“前辈喝多了吧，前辈这样的青年才俊，到哪里找个工作都可以的。”夏之光在任豪面前变成很多影子。

“你说，我当时为什么要来上海呢？我为什么要选金融专业呢？古人怎么说的来着，曾经沧海难为水，见过这外滩的花花世界啊，就再没办法，低下身去做个普通人了。”任豪突然笑了起来，看来是真的醉了，也不管他是不是第一天认识夏之光了，知己难寻，有个就不错了。

夏之光匆忙结了账，架着任豪往外走，刚出来的时候，离开了空调，盛夏的湿热一下子扑到任豪脸上，他感觉有些不适，体内火像是着了一样往外冒，似乎想把这里一片繁华全都烧尽了。

夏之光拦了一辆出租车，先把任豪扶了进去，自己随后坐进去，任豪尽力想直起身子，最后一下子瘫进了夏之光怀里，枕在他腿上。

夏之光犹豫了一会，咽了口口水：“师傅，去最近的一个希尔顿。”

任豪当然知道希尔顿是什么地方，也知道去了会发生什么，但是此时他不想动了，也不想反抗什么。

脑子里划过张颜齐的脸，他轻轻便抹去了。

“如果不是他，或许我本来可以有更好的生活吧，勾搭上像夏之光这样的人，甚至比他更高级的人。”任豪的脑子很乱，酒像是放大镜，总是会放大人性中最脆弱的部分，然后不断敲打着，直到那里彻底断裂。

任豪被夏之光扔在希尔顿的床上，昂贵的衣服被夏之光一件一件地剥掉，像是一块葡萄，撕去皮之后，柔嫩地只剩果肉和里面那几粒硬的籽。

夏之光轻轻吻了上来，口腔里还是桂花清酒那种近乎幽静的香和甜，他很温柔，只是轻轻咬着任豪的嘴唇，然后是耳垂，然后是脖子，乳头，腰侧，大腿……任豪一动不动地躺在床上，被解开的衬衫搭在身上，领带扯成了死结，可能还蹭上了点夏之光的口水，被放在左胸侧，下身赤裸，双腿被夏之光扯开，小穴一览无遗。

“可以么，前辈？”夏之光知道任豪还是清醒着的。

任豪没有回话，他侧头躺在柔软的枕头上，他忽然想起那个十几平米的小屋子里，那个枕头套好像已经有点黄了，半年没换了，好像是需要洗一下了。

夏之光双手摁在任豪的肩膀上，轻轻地插了进去，任豪也没有抵抗，第一次地时候张颜齐就在说他后面松，被他各种花样玩了这么多年，即使没做什么润滑，那种疼痛早已不剧烈了。

“享用愉快。”任豪小声喃了一句，情色上脑的时候，他习惯了张颜齐这些年的征服。

夏之光听到这句话愣了一愣，但是很快，便开始了抽插、

“其实那里自始至终，进来过的人只有张颜齐呢，但为什么，我总觉得，我像是一个已经被万人凌辱过的奴隶，谁都无所谓了呢？”任豪有些迷迷糊糊地。

“哦，我忘记了，我是金融圈，最底层的，没有任何背景的销售，自爱是什么，自爱能当饭吃么？不能吧。”任豪缓缓闭上了眼睛，夏之光在他身体里进进出出，他没感受到他有多爱夏之光，但是他还是能感受到，那种纯粹生理的，欲望被填满的快感。

洗澡的水声传来，乳白色的精液从趴在床上的任豪的穴口一点一点流出来，就像晚上那碗拉面里的流心卤蛋，被金钱明码标注的美味。

夏之光从后面抱着任豪，将他整个人放在自己怀里，两个人就这样睡着了，酒店的玻璃外，整个外滩，霓虹灯依然闪耀着。

5

“你今晚几点回来啊，我觉得今天面试挺好的，说不定能过。”

“本来说做了面给你个惊喜的，结果你还是没回来，我先放冰箱了。”

“今天是要加班么？”

“要加班也跟我说一声啊。”

“怎么不回消息了，手机没电了没带充电器。”

“你是手机被偷了么？再不回消息我去你公司找你了。”

……

“刚到你公司，你同事说你去见客户了，怎么还没回来呢？”

“是发生什么了么？”

“你吱个声啊。”

“好吧，可能这个客户比较重要，我在家里等你。”

“爱你。”

任豪从酒后的头痛中醒来，背后夏之光皮肤的触感有些冰凉，他勉强睁开眼睛看了一下手机，置顶的张颜齐的消息轰炸了他，他稍微撇了一下嘴，没有打算回，将手机扔在床上，缓缓推开身旁的夏之光，他还睡得很熟，眼角的泪痣像是罪恶开出的花，带着冷艳的美感。

将淋浴喷头开到最大，轻轻掰开后庭，将不属于他的东西，一点一点排出来。

门外有咚咚的脚步声，夏之光几步开了门，直接进了浴室，和任豪站在一个淋浴喷头之下。

夏之光比任豪高一点，水总是先打到夏之光头上，肩膀上，然后才会落到任豪身上，顺着两人的身体的纹路，像是小溪一样，流到地板上，最后流进下水道。

夏之光勾下头，又吻了任豪的唇一下，轻轻点点的，更像是做了什么标记。

”仅此一次？“夏之光的语气听不出是什么感受。

”仅此一次。“任豪的声音也很轻，就好像什么都没有发生。

“您的美式咖啡。”星巴克的小哥给任豪递过他的咖啡，并在旁边，习惯的放上一小块饼干。

“谢谢。”任豪对着他笑了笑，他也对任豪笑了笑。

这个小男孩叫赵让，高高瘦瘦的，平时傻乎乎的，最近才来这家星巴克上班，每次都会悄悄多给任豪一块饼干，最开始任豪没注意，后来发现他的小用意，也就慢慢习惯了。

有人对自己好，总是好事。

“为什么我没有饼干？”身后夏之光阴阳怪气了一句，声音却又不大不小，别人听不见，只有赵让和任豪两人能听到。

赵让一下子红了脸，连忙也给夏之光杯子旁边塞了一块，还用眼神暗示他别吵。

夏之光拿起那块饼干，放到嘴里一咬，榛子的香甜味伴随着饼干的酥脆，全蹦在任豪心上。

“不错啊前辈，床上小狼狗，居家小奶狗，赶快去收了他啊，过了这个村没这个店了。”夏之光的语气里有些阴阳怪气，调笑任豪到。

“这你就不知道了吧，追我的人多了，哪能见人就扑上去呢。”任豪一边笑着怼了回去，一边居然有些臭屁，甚至还带了点四川味。

“那前辈考虑考虑我么？”夏之光仿佛等好了久这句话：“我有资格给前辈暖暖床么？”

“哪凉快呆哪去。”任豪知道他又想提昨晚的事，不知道是什么意思的回了一句。

“前辈才29岁呢，怎么跟老大爷一样，要有活力，男人三十一枝花呢。”夏之光开始挑逗任豪。

“好了好了我说不过你，有时间不去找客户，在这调笑我。”任豪端着咖啡，两口吃了那块饼干，抛下还在嬉笑的夏之光，自己先上楼去了。

“老公，是我啊。”任豪找了公司一个没人的楼梯间，给张颜齐打去了电话。

“你别提了，昨晚出去见客户的时候没带手机，我也着急啊，想着说给你发个信息打个电话的，但是一喝多就忘了，你知道我喝酒的。”

“别提了，喝完了还非要去唱歌，一群人鬼哭狼嚎了一晚上，后来还找了几个陪酒的姑娘，尴尬死我了。”任豪笑着，用玩笑一般的口吻掩盖着事实。

“你可别逗我了，我有女性器官恐惧你又不是不知道。好了不说了，说到现在我还历历在目的，谢谢你昨天给我的惊喜，我今天也有个惊喜给你哦。”

“什么女仆装，你在想什么，每天脑子里就不能少点黄色废料，我晚上回去你就知道了。”任豪靠在墙上，笑着看落地玻璃外的世界，行人匆匆忙忙地，日光之下，一片模糊。

“怎么跟他解释的？”夏之光看到回来的任豪，发了条微信问他。

“说没带手机，喝多了，通宵唱歌。”任豪敲打键盘。

“那就行，我们今天去见个客户吧，前海的。”夏之光打来一行字。

“前海一直是Tina在跟吧，我们贸贸然去不奇怪么？”任豪惯例退缩，蛋糕就那么大，别人先吃了，自己就只能找没人碰的。

“他一直跟的是个MD吧，我们去见一个合伙人，抢过来，搞定了，你就能留下了。”夏之光打字过来，后面跟了一个大笑的表情。

夏之光发过来一张微信名片，上面写着:“高嘉朗JG”

“光光，好久不见啊。”一个长着狐狸眼，身材窈窕的男人和两人打招呼。

“好久不见，给你介绍一下，这个是我们公司的前辈，任豪。”夏之光和来者似乎很熟。

“高总您好，我是夏之光的同事，任豪，很高兴认识您。”任豪说着递上了自己的名片。

来者和夏之光对视笑了一下，弄得任豪一脸懵。

“我不是高嘉朗啦，我是高嘉朗的朋友，我叫刘也。”来者笑着对任豪说，任豪这才意识到自己认错了人。

“朗哥不来么？”夏之光还在关心真正的大鱼。

“他有个会，让我们先点菜，他马上就过来。”刘也说着拿起菜单。

两个人聊得很畅快，任豪在旁边陪着笑脸，他逐渐明白，刘也和夏之光两人是在舞蹈课上认识的，刘也知道夏之光是做金融的之后，又介绍了高嘉朗，一直说要见面，但是一直都没见。

至于刘也和高嘉朗是什么关系，不说也就明白了。

任豪喝了一口柠檬水，窗外突然有人在敲玻璃，任豪转头看去，是一个熟悉的身影。

“在这。”刘也冲着那个人招手。

任豪差点呛住，那个人看到坐在刘也和夏之光旁边的任豪，脸色也逐渐变得有些难看。

”来，给你们介绍一下，这是高嘉朗，这两位是仲昕证券的任豪和夏之光。“刘也拉着进来西装革履的男人，给三人互相介绍着。

”高总您好。“夏之光很兴奋，前海基金的合伙人，拿到这个客户能吃一辈子，任豪跟在夏之光身后，小心翼翼地递上名片。

”任总，夏总好，前海基金高嘉朗。“高嘉朗客套着回复。

任豪认识他的时候，他还叫高家宁，高中的时候追了任豪三年，那种不管所有人的目光，不顾及舆论的，近乎偶像剧的追求。

任豪是喜欢过高家宁的吧，毕竟浪漫到全校喊话任豪是他的人，浪漫到每周都有蛋糕鲜花奶茶，浪漫到会找每一个说任豪坏话的人“谈话”，像个守护神一样守在他身边的人，只有高家宁了，但是任豪更喜欢自己，他没法忽视别人的眼光，所以他躲了高家宁三年，躲到十一年后，在这种情形下重新见面。

“我跟任总好像是高中同学呢？”高嘉朗笑着看着对面的两人。

“真的么，这么有缘？”夏之光两眼放光，似乎抓到重要的稻草。

“是啊，十几年的事了，没想到高总还记得。”任豪尽力掩盖着心底的凌乱。

“怎么会不记得呢，当时任总真的是我们学校男神级别的人物了，成绩又好，长得又帅。”高嘉朗跟着嬉笑到。

“不会任总就是那位你当年追了好久的白月光吧。”刘也眼神瞟了一下两人，直白地说了出来。

圈内人在一起聊天最大的好处就是，大家都没必要藏着掖着。

夏之光愣住了，大概是一下子信息量太大，巧合让身经百战的他也无法预料。

“刘总说笑了，米饭粒差不多。”任豪尴尬地笑着，他没想到这件事会直接被捅出来，也没想到，被捅出来后，刘也还能这么安然淡定。

6

你认不认识这样一种夫妻，或者说，不只是夫妻，只是在一起的两个人，他们无比深爱着彼此，或者说，他们只有彼此，在世界上只愿意相信彼此，挺起来很浪漫是吧，但是这样的两个人，因为他们爱着彼此的灵魂，所以他们会觉得，即使有外在的肉体进入他们的生活，他们也可以接受。

就像《纸牌屋》里的Frank和Claire，他们不是两个人，而是一个人，或者，一只恶魔。

那个周末，当任豪受邀参加他们两人在自己别墅里的晚餐时，任豪就应该猜到的。

可是等他意识到的时候，刘也柔软的双唇，已经轻轻贴在了他的脸上。

刘也的身体真的很软，身体像是没有骨头一样，整个人更像是一株藤曼，轻轻缠在任豪身上，黑鸦片那股像是口腹之欲的甜味从他肉体上散发出来，如入骨的毒，溜进任豪的身体。

“你说，张爱玲笔下的白月光也好，朱砂痣也好，为什么不做红玫瑰与白玫瑰，自己好看就行了臭在乎那群男人干嘛呢？”刘也轻轻咬着任豪的耳垂，声音如入口即化的奶油，软软地蹋在任豪耳边。

他们家装点的非常现代简约，黑白灰的主色调，冷峻的打光，充满线条和色块的装饰，就像数学一样不近人情，却又在这不近人情中，生长着一束红白玫瑰花。

“我懂咱们的疼，所以我会更小心。”刘也笑了笑，他笑起来眼睛弯成一条缝，配上玲珑的身段，就像一只修炼了千年的狐狸精。

刘也掰开任豪的腿，轻轻地，一点一点地，插了进去。

“疼就说啊？”刘也缓缓试探着，似乎真的很怕弄疼了任豪。

“还好。”任豪摇摇头，跟前两个男人相比，刘也真的太温柔了，像水一样，他既能体会到交合的快感，却没有往常，那近乎钻心的疼。

周围很安静，只能听到自己身体里，肠液被搅动的流水声和刘也身体撞在自己身体上的声音。

两人的喘气声也都很微小，把性雕塑了成了一份精细活，就有了美感。

正在两人陶醉之时，有人开门进来，是高嘉朗。

任豪一下子吓到了，匆忙抓住了一旁的被子，想要盖住。

刘也却长松了一口气，将阴茎从任豪小穴中抽了出来，整个人趴在任豪身上。

“你可算回来了，快点啊，我都快累死了。”刘也语气竟然有些俏皮，此时，他和任豪正面对着面贴在一起，双腿张开，轻微高潮下，有香汗淋漓，从高嘉朗的视角看，就是两个叠在一起的，不同口味的，快要化掉地冰淇淋球，用所有的气息告诉来者：“快来吃吧。”

高嘉朗随手解开腰带，将内裤挎下，只露出充血的肉棒，轻微试探了一下，直接插进了刘也的小穴里。

“啊……”刘也喘了一声，脸色瞬间变得赤红，被他压在身下的任豪，感受着刘也被高嘉朗抽插身体带来的震动，这种隔空的迷离情欲，让他有些沉醉了，他勾着刘也纤细的腰，他的腰正在随着高嘉朗晃动，而任豪，也随着晃动起来。

高嘉朗停下了，抽出肉棒，往下移了移，又插进了任豪的身体。

他的下体很硬很硬，就像他浑身结实的肌肉一样，如果说，张颜齐像是带点软的黄瓜，下之光就是又再软一点并且有点弯的香蕉，刘也则像是甜甜的棒棒糖，而高嘉朗，就是硬直的木棍，直接戳进来，像是要将自己的身体贯穿一样。

“这种被贯穿的感觉，真的是，太爽了。”任豪有些羞耻地想着。

刘也有一次吻住了任豪的嘴唇，依然软软的，如同果冻一般，但是这一次他不再温柔了，刘也用手调了调下体，高嘉朗已经停住，但是肉棒还塞在任豪的后庭里，刘也掰了掰任豪的屁股，在高嘉朗之上，将自己的肉棒，也塞了进去。

撕裂感再次传来，任豪疼的全身冒汗颤抖，刘也已经进去了大半，高嘉朗再一次开始动腰，抽插与揉戳，一个给任豪，一个给刘也，虽然这些年张颜齐和他玩了很多花样，但是任豪被双龙还是第一次，一半的身体是在被撞击的，另一半是在颤抖的，他指甲疼的直接嵌进刘也光滑的，皮肤里，三个人，像是被欲望纠缠的信徒，快感，变成了地狱。

“大家认识最好了，以后工作上还要请高总多多帮扶了。”夏之光看气氛不对，出来打圆场。

“那肯定的，跟不认识的人比起来，我当然还是更愿意相信我的老同学嘛，是吧任总？”高嘉朗举起桌子上的柠檬水，要敬任豪一杯。

“那就承高总和刘总照顾了。”任豪举杯碰了一下，他瞄了一眼刘也，此时刘也正看着他，微笑着，人畜无害的，却像是童话书森林里的狐狸，让人看不穿那张脸下是什么样的想法。

但是，当刘也和高嘉朗两人将精液射进任豪身体的时候，任豪看穿了。

任豪再次回到那个他生活的小巷子里，走进感应灯坏掉的楼道，楼下房东电视声音开的很大，听的是个女明星在歇斯底里地吼，他用钥匙轻轻转开自己的房门，里面地一切，都还是那股收悉的，廉价的味道，想到昨晚的希尔顿，这个十几平米的屋子，显得更小了。

他刚进门，张颜齐就像往常他早回家的时候一样，将他直接扑到门上开始亲他并将手伸进他的裤子后，开始捏他的屁股，任豪也像往常一样，像是任他宰割的羔羊，拿出自己最软的一面，轻轻趴在张颜齐身上。

张颜齐顺着任豪的腰摸着，似乎有蕾丝边，格外丝滑，他坏笑了一下，睁开眼睛看了看，性感的蕾丝三角内裤，紧紧包着任豪丰满洁白的双臀，恶趣味，但是性感。

“今天有不同哦？”张颜齐笑嘻嘻地说。

“惊喜喽。”任豪勉强笑了笑。

今天很不同，之后的日子，也不会一样了。

7  
“你说，如果我跟任豪同时掉进水里，你先救谁？”

三角形是最稳定的形状，前海成了任豪最大的客户，就像夏之光说的一样，够他吃一辈子了，任豪也没什么悬念，保住了自己的工作，只是他成了高嘉朗和刘也生活的第三个60°。

或者说，第三个60°之一？

“你可拉倒吧，也不知道是谁平时连浴缸都不敢用，还掉进水里，让你站在岸边你都要吓跑了吧。”高嘉朗用叉子叉起一块高档牛排，和刘也调笑着。

“你又在说什么屁话，我怎么就不敢下水了，我怕被淹死是真的，但是我要是真的和他一起落水了，说真的，你先救谁。”刘也拿餐刀打掉了高嘉朗的那块牛排块，执着的追求着这句玩笑的答案。

“我会游泳，救他吧。”任豪冷不丁地插了一句，本来在嬉笑的两人愣住了。

“你上次说帮着找工作那事，微软那边可以提供一个技术岗，你把他简历发给我吧。”高嘉朗也知道了张颜齐的事，不过，他似乎一点都不在意。

“行，麻烦了，谢谢。”任豪感谢了一下高嘉朗，这个高嘉朗已经不是那个会为他抛弃世界的高家宁了，他也不知道发生过什么，他也不想知道，但是只要自己这副身体他还有一天感兴趣，任豪还能赶快给自己和张颜齐找后路。

“他会理解的吧，就像我接受他的炮王的过去一样，他也会理解我现在所做的一切吧。”任豪坐在高嘉朗私家司机的车后座，看着窗外的高楼大厦闪过，心里想着。

不是包养，只是交换。

“那个伽式基金的焉老板，还见么？”夏之光已经来了两个月，工作早已驾轻就熟，那个原本第一天就要约的空降MD，听说已经升到了准合伙人的水平，两个月盘子升了4倍，在这个行情下，说是明星投资人一点都不夸张。

“人家现在是有前海这样大客户的人了，伽式看不上喽。”被抢了客户的Tina冷嘲热讽了一句，总有一个人要走，既然任豪留下了，那么被替代的那个也该走了。

既然离开了这行，就没必要给谁情面了，Tina走的那天给任豪送了两瓶润滑油，给夏之光送了一盒安全套，留下一句“注意安全”，扬长而去，当然，这都是后话。

“见吧，认识一下，能套点信息比听研究部在那瞎扯淡强。”任豪查了一下日历，最终还是决定和夏之光一起去见焉栩嘉。

“听说他也是个私生活很乱的，想要这个客户，估计不容易啊。”再次回到熟悉的，人山人海却又空无一人的地铁，夏之光跟任豪说道着这段时间的调查结果。

“长得挺可爱的，你要上也不亏。”任豪还在看手机，没有特别在意。

“不是，我上不了。”夏之光语气中有些嗫嚅。

“哦好吧，再看吧。”任豪已经没什么所谓了，高嘉朗跟刘也估计根本不会干涉什么，说不定还会拉着焉栩嘉过来一起玩。

“这样也不考虑一下我么？”夏之光声音里似乎有些委屈，往任豪身边贴了贴。

“你是有什么绿帽癖好么？”任豪听着夏之光的话，也不知道该说什么。

“都是隔墙的花，我为什么就不能偶尔嗅嗅花香呢？”夏之光笑起来，十分狡黠。

“想摸就摸，屁话少说点。”任豪也懒得再做什么纠缠。

夏之光彷佛被赏了什么奖励，满脸堆着笑，手伸进了任豪的衣服，开始来回摸着。

任豪感觉夏之光的肉棒正抵着他的屁股，两只手又在他身上来回抚摸着，紧紧贴着自己，人群中，轻轻在自己耳边喘气，就像贪食者一样，肆意舔舐着他的身体。

“到站了。”任豪跟着人流下了站，夏之光裆前已经湿成了深黑色，正怅然若失的看着他。

“今晚要加班陪客户，你自己早点睡吧，我明晚回来。”任豪给张颜齐发去一条信息，既然已经做了婊子，那多做几次也无妨了，伽式基金，无论怎么样，也得拿下了。

“好的，你少喝点酒。”张颜齐刚从高嘉朗那里得到工作，估计也挺忙的。

“焉总，您好，这是我的同事，任豪。”夏之光之前已经和焉栩嘉有过交流，这次直接给任豪介绍。

“焉总，幸会幸会。”任豪伸出自己的手，这个焉栩嘉真的就像照片上那样，感觉年纪真的很小，甚至还有点婴儿肥，虽然个子很高，但是并没有这个圈子里人常规有的那种油腻感。

“任总，伽式基金焉栩嘉，幸会幸会。”焉栩嘉和任豪握手，眼神上下打量着他，像是从夏之光手里接过了什么货物，眼神里带着满意：“夏总是之后还有别的客户，您先去忙，我和任总聊就行了。”

焉栩嘉的办公室很大，在伽式基金的27楼，旁边是一扇落地玻璃窗，从落地窗往外看，整个外滩像是被收进一个包里，变得很小，俯瞰一切，大概就是他们这些顶层人物的日常吧。

任豪被摁在这扇落地窗前，脸贴着玻璃，裤子被直接扒掉，随意挂在小腿上，蓝色衬衫被解开，松散搭在身上，盖着半截屁股，另外半截撅起来，是近乎淫乱的性感。

既然早晚要走到这一步，那其实也没必要浪费什么时间，大家都很忙，没必要为了所谓的礼节互相打马虎眼。

焉栩嘉倒是惊讶于这只猎物的主动，或许是被狩猎久了，就习惯了。该温顺的时候温顺，该泼辣的时候泼辣，省心最重要。

焉栩嘉也脱了裤子，双手握着任豪额腰，将自己的阴茎插了进去。

“你就这么缺操么？我们俩话都还没说几句呢？”焉栩嘉一边猛烈抽插着，一边问道。

“有什么区别，我们公司和其他公司一样专业，让你选择我们，总要付出点什么吧，大家都没时间废话，那就没必要废话了。”任豪一边娇喘着，一边回答。

“我喜欢你这样高效率的。”焉栩嘉笑了笑：“不过，你怎么知道我就对你有意思。”

“夏之光跟你磨了那么久都没搞定，今天我一来你就把他赶走了，还不明显么？”任豪嗤笑了一声：“我这副身体不知道还够用几年，尽早变现吧。”

“你要是这么豁达，怎么会到现在还只是一个底层员工呢？”焉栩嘉加快了抽插的速度。

“我不豁达，但是我再不豁达一点，就要去街上要饭了，豁达一点是好事，现在发现不算晚。”任豪开始自己撸起来。

焉栩嘉在他身体里进进出出，除了生理的刺激，他已经没有什么感觉了，任豪两眼木噔噔地看着玻璃窗外，他忽然想到，很多年前，他曾在小说中看到过这样的描写，女秘书被上司潜规则，贴着落地玻璃，看外面光怪陆离的世界，生怕被发现的羞耻让她红脸，让她下半身流水不止，现在自己处在同样的情景，他没什么感觉，果然小说里都是假的，真正能接受的人，羞耻早已被扔进垃圾回收站，换了几角零钱。

“你是怎么走到现在的。”任豪擦了擦屁股，开始穿衣服。

“我靠这里。”焉栩嘉敲了敲脑子。

“那祝你好运，需要再给我发微信。”任豪笑了笑，离开了他的办公室。

8  
任豪没想到焉栩嘉也是爽快人，今天下班就格外早，之前跟张颜齐说可能晚上回不来，是想着可能要晚上才能得手，但是既然已经得手了，给他个惊喜也不错。

任豪拎着两袋子火锅菜，转动了那间出租房的钥匙。

不想伤心的话，之后就不要给别人创造什么惊喜了。

床上的张颜齐正抱着另一个男孩，那个男孩小小的，身上肉肉的，正穿着张颜齐心心念念很久的女仆装，大白屁股中间，插着那根任豪熟悉的肉棒，此时正一句一句地喊着张颜齐老公，而张颜齐也努力地，将那个小孩抱起来猛操。

看到回来的任豪，张颜齐愣住了，那个男孩转过头来，脸很小，皮肤像是过了牛奶一样，一双丹凤眼，正充满挑衅地看着任豪。

任豪将手里的菜放在桌子上，关上了门。

他好像听到里面的人起身想来追他，但是那一刻，他心底里说不出什么滋味，眼眶已经湿了一大半，也没有吵也没有闹，任豪静静地一个人走出巷子，走进地铁站。

其实做了那么多事，说是为了他为了我们，但到最后，没有什么结果呢。

如果说，外滩地灯光像是黑暗，将任豪吞没，再没吐出来。

“你的美式咖啡。”星巴克里地男孩子还在，美式咖啡旁边地饼干也还在。

“赵让，我问你一个问题，你想上我么？”任豪接过那杯咖啡，将那块饼干直接咬断。

“任先生，您是不舒服么？”赵让愣了一愣。

“你直接告诉我答案就好。”任豪喝了一口咖啡，星巴克总是这么苦。

“嗯。”赵让点点头，并不打算否认。

“好的，我知道了，谢谢。”任豪笑了笑，拿着咖啡离开了。

任豪打好了辞职信，投给了大Boss，跟所有人说了一声自己的离职，抱着一箱办公用具，离开外滩的那一刻，全部扔进了垃圾桶。

“先生，你这垃圾没有做分类回收。”后面有一个督导工冲着他喊。

“你TM是什么垃圾。”任豪对着他比了个中指，大吼一声，扬长而去。

吞噬干净了，退出了，未来还很长，把一切都扔掉，我还能重新生活。


End file.
